


Jealously

by OmgPandi



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Boys Kissing, Free! Kink Meme, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt over at the Free! Kink Meme at iwatobiswimclub over at Dreamwidth. Makoto being possessive over Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealously

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, obviously, don't own Free!

Makoto should have known, after knowing Haruka for years, that this behavior was considered _normal_ for their little group. He knew Haruka had a thing for water and wanting to swim or just _be_ in it, but this was starting to get ridiculous. Makoto kind of hoped that Haruka would have grown out of it the older he got.

Sadly that didn’t happen.

Which meant that any unsuspecting girl or boy nearby would see Haruka stripping, freak out, and then start _ogling_ him. The girls made sense, after all with the way Go- Kou acted around Haruka when he started stripping, but the guys were another thing. It was different for the guys because well... Makoto _liked_ Haruka and thought that the raven haired boy was, more or less, _his_.

Or at least he was his in Makoto’s mind...

Makoto sighed, he really wished Haruka had grown out of that habit. It would really help with this... issue of his. This odd possessiveness that he felt towards Haruka.

Especially since _Rin_ returned from Australia. Rin was making this possessiveness worse, with his lingering stares at Haruka and flirty -was it flirty?- smile directed towards the raven when he was “talking” to Haruka. Makoto couldn’t help but think it was something more than just talking, you don’t smile like that at someone and say they were discussing something like the weather. Makoto tried pushing those feelings back, he really did.

However, he couldn’t stop it from pushing back up right now.

Not with the look on Rin’s face as Haruka got out of the pool, dripping wet and flipping his hair out of his oh-so blue eyes-

“Hey Haruka,” Rin purred, getting closer to the raven. “You’ll never have to worry about drowning. Wanna know why?” Haruka looked over at Rin, blank faced, with the exception of one of his eyebrows being raised up, asking ‘What?’ to the red-haired male.

“It’s because I'm an expert at mouth to mouth resuscitation.” Rin answered, pulling Haruka closer by the goggles around his neck, with that stupid smile on his face. Something in Makoto snapped, however, when Haruka looked back at him, and then smiled back at Rin, meeting his flirty smile with his own.

All it took was that look and Makoto stormed over to Rin and Haruka, ignoring Nagisa and Go- Kou’s worried shouts.

“Oi Rin!” Makoto shouted, catching the redhead’s attention. He looked behind Haruka, annoyed at whoever was interrupting his time with Haruka. He was, however, surprised to see that it was Makoto of all people. He was more surprised, however, to see how angry Makoto was at him.

What surprised him, and everyone else at the pool, was that Makoto pulled Haruka away from Rin and turned Haruka so that he was facing him. Makoto lifted Haruka’s face to meet his eyes and dove in, kissing the raven-haired boy _right on the lips._

Everyone stared at the pair, jaw-dropped at the scene.

After the couple of seconds, Makoto pulled away from a slightly stunned Haruka and glared over Haruka’s shoulder at Rin. Rin shivered a little bit from the look, it was practically screaming ‘MINE’ at him. Seeing that his message got across to the redhead, Makoto grabbed Haruka by the hand and lead him away from the pool, ignoring everyone’s stares.

When they were finally alone, Makoto realized that he should at least explain himself to Haruka.

Makoto turned around, ready to face the raven and explain his situation when he noticed the small smile on Haruka’s face.

Wait... what?

“I was wondering what took you so long, Makoto.” Haruka said, voice even and calm as ever. “I was beginning to think you were going to give up because Rin came back.”

“Wait! What do you-” Makoto was about to ask before a pair of lips found their way back to his own lips. Makoto just stood there for a split second before kissing the shorter male back, wrapping his arms around Haruka’s waist.

They stood there for a minute before pulling back, with Haruka smiling up at Makoto.

“Besides,” Haruka said. “You’re cute when you get all possessive.” The smile turned slightly smug before being cleaned off by Makoto kissing it away again. He didn’t want to hear another word of Haruka’s teasing.

Besides, it felt nice knowing that Haruka was actually his now and not just in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: _So Haruka starts stripping wherever there's a pool/body of water and he doesn't take note of his surroundings at all. He doesn't notice all those admiring stares he gets from girls (and even guys)._
> 
>  
> 
> _But Makoto does and he gets all possessive because Haruka belongs to him and he doesn't want anyone else to ogle his boyfriend. u____u_
> 
>  
> 
> _Makoto has tried to suppress all that possessiveness but recently with Rin back in the picture and Rin's blatant come-ons towards Haruka, he finally snaps. (He could kiss Haruka in front of Rin/everyone and say something along the lines of 'Haru's MINE' or just pull Haruka away from everyone~)_
> 
>  
> 
> _Haruka is sort of amused at Makoto's behaviour but reassures him that he only belongs to him. ;)_
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonus: Haruka has been aware all along and sometimes flirts back with Rin just to rile Makoto up because he likes possessive!Makoto. ^ q ^_
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
